1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a game board with a unique contour and plated design for controlling ball movement for balls rolled upon the surface of the game board wherein a player rolls balls one at a time onto the playing board in an attempt to land each of the balls in one of a plurality of holes provided in the game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The present invention is distinguishable from previous types of game boards in that the game board border of the present invention, for example, utilizes a unique contour and plated design which is an integral part of the game in that it largely controls ball movement and can result in a displacement of one or more balls between the game board and the player. Moreover, the present invention is also characterized in the specific position of the holes provided in the game board.